roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beowulf TCR
}} The Beowulf TCR is a Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 70 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Beowulf TCR (T'actical '''C'omplete 'R'ifle) is a product from Alexander Arms. The TCR is a variant of the AR-15 platform, chambered in the .50 Beowulf cartridge. This variant features a flat-top receiver, 16.5" (42cm) barrel, a low-profile gas block, Manticore Arms Transformer Rail handguard, B5 Systems SOPMOD BRAVO Collapsible Stock, and an upgraded trigger. The rifle in-game is shown with other upgrades purchaseable for the TCR, such as an FDE Cerakote finish, FRAG grip panels and KeyMod panels, and the Tank Muzzle Brake. https://www.shopalexanderarms.com/AR-15_Rifles-_50_Beowulf_Tactical_Complete_Rifle.html The .50 Beowulf cartridge is a proprietary cartridge developed by Bill Alexander, Alexander Arms' namesake. It was primarily designed for hunting game while featuring compatibility with the AR-15 platform. Its ballistic properties are similar to that of the .45-70 Government. '''In-game General Information The Beowulf TCR is a unique designated-marksman-rifle (DMR) in terms of its statistics. It has the highest potential firerate of any weapon in its class at 800 rounds per minute (RPM). It also has a high maximum damage, being a two-shot-kill (2SK) up close, but has lower minimum damage, being a 4SK at the end of its damage drop-off range. Its range is fairly good, sporting a relatively long 2SK range. However, it sports poor muzzle velocity, being the second-worst in its class. This in turn makes its time-to-kill (TTK) at longer ranges slower than other DMRs such as the MK11 or SKS, but its TTK up close remains quite good, outperforming the likes of the VSS Vintorez. Magazine capacity is small, particularly for a faster-firing weapon. At 10+1 rounds, it is on par with the VSS and SCAR-SSR, but given the high firerate, it has an extremely high ammunition consumption rate. It does, however, have the fastest tactical reload in-class at 1.9 seconds. Its empty reload is much longer at 2.7 seconds, although this remains sprightly when compared to other weapons. The TCR has high recoil, particularly when aiming-down-sights (ADS), which kicks upwards with some horizontal movement. This is exacerbated when the weapon is spam-fired, which makes the weapon harder to control. Other handling traits are typical for a DMR, having slower mobility speed than the likes of shotguns and PDWs and slightly worse hipfire performance. Usage & Tactics The TCR is designed for more aggressive combat compared to other DMRs. It performs similarly to the VSS Vintorez, having high damage up close and a fast firerate, but poor muzzle velocity which limits its effectiveness at longer ranges. It is best to remain within close-quarters-combat out to medium-range, where it retains its 2SK. Its prowess in CQC is limited by its magazine capacity, however. Reloads are quick but remain frequent. In fact, when compared to the VSS, the TCR features a higher ''penetration value than the VSS, at 3 studs versus 1.5 studs. This means that the TCR is perfectly capable of wallbanging and can actually do it more effectively than the VSS. 'Conclusion' The Beowulf TCR is a versatile DMR that requires a higher skill ceiling than other weapons in its class, and suffers from below average muzzle velocity coupled with a low minimum damage. If mastered through proper use, it can dominate at most engagement distances. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' *Fast reload times - fastest tactical reload in-class. *Highest firerate in-class. *Good damage. *Above-average penetration capabilities. *Highest total ammunition count in class, tied with VSS Vintorez. Cons: *Second lowest muzzle velocity in-class - only beaten by the VSS Vintorez. *High ADS recoil. *High muzzle flash. *Obstructive iron sights. *Uncontrollable recoil when spammed. Trivia * The Beowulf TCR uses the Diamondhead iron sights from AT3 Tactical. ** it is the same iron sights as the L115A3, AWS, and the Kriss Vector. * Despite its huge muzzle brake, the TCR is able to attach other barrel attachments on top of that muzzle brake. This is realistically pointless even if it can be done as the gases and sound will escape out of the gaps before entering the secondary barrel device. Some other weapons share this "feature". * The TCR shares a lot of its stats with its battle rifle sibling, the Beowulf ECR. Unlike its battle rifle sibling, however, it has a different headshot multiplier, torso multiplier, rate of fire (RoF), damage, and damage fall off. * This is one of the first civilian-legal AR-15 platform rifles to be added into Phantom Forces. * While the .50 Beowulf is shown and marketed as being able to damage a car's engine, it is by no means an anti-materiel cartridge like the .50 BMG. It neither has the muzzle velocity nor the penetrating power to defeat a lightly armored vehicle at long distance. Rather, it is a sporting cartridge first and foremost. References Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:AR-15 Family